Silent Secrets
by Sam Drake
Summary: Past secrets are revealed and what will happen to Michael & Cait? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silent Secrets

Pairing: Michael Caffee, Cait Caffee and Tommy Caffee

A/N: Own nothing but the idea and Cait Caffee

Rating: K+

Summary: Past secrets are revealed and what will happen to Michael & Cait? Read to find out.

Chapter One

~ Cait & Michael Caffee's Family Home~

Cait was up that morning at 7am giving a bottle feed to their baby daughter Lexi Rose, while Michael was still asleep; he had a rough night with a bad dream; he held in close to Cait who comforted him in their bed; he had needed her and she was there for him when he needed her the most, he loved her and knew that she was Tommy's childhood sweetheart but she now was happily married to Michael and they have a six week old daughter Lexi Rose.

Michael had known about Cait and Tommy when they were kids but now Cait was happily married to Michael and they loved each other and their six week old daughter Lexi; Michael knew that Cait was the love of his life and even more so now that they were married for almost three years and had a six week old daughter together.

Cait loved Michael; she knew that he was the only one for her; Cait held Lexi close as she bonded with her young baby girl; when Michael woke up; he saw Cait with their newborn daughter, he sat up then he kissed her softly; as he placed his hand on his daughter's hand when his little girl gripped his finger which made Michael happy.

Michael loved his little family with Cait and knew that she was the only one for him and always would be

Cait loved Michael and she always would love him for the rest of her life; she felt safe with him and trusted him to keep her safe and also their baby daughter too; Michael was happy to be a dad and he knew that Cait was the only one for him and always would be for the rest of his life, he truly loved her and their six week old baby daughter.

Cait loved Michael so much and she knew how special he was to her and always would be, Cait knew that he was amazing to her and always was loving towards her and Michael was also building up a bond with his baby daughter Lexi as well.

As Michael and Cait bonded with their baby girl; he knew that his family were in the dark about both Cait and little Lexi Rose, who was the apple of Michael's eye; he was so glad to be a dad to his little girl; he loved her and Cait with all his heart and knew that he would keep them safe, he wanted them to be safe.

Michael was buliding up a bond with his baby daughter Lexi Rose who had her dad's blue eyes, Michael loved his daughter so much and knew that he would keep her safe and make her happy just like with her mama too.

Cait loved Michael and their daughter Lexi Rose, even as Michael was happy to have a life with Cait and their baby girl so much and he was so happy to be with Cait and he knew how happy he was with her and to be a family with their daughter Lexi Rose.

Even as Michael and Cait settled into parenthood to their daughter Lexi Rose; they loved their daughter so much.

Cait was happy to be married to Michael; she loved him and knew how protective he was of her and their baby daughter too, he was an amazing dad to Lexi Rose, she loved her dad and mama; Michael loved them both too, he cared about them too and would keep them safe from harm.

Michael loved Cait and he was very loving towards her, he cared about her too and always would for the rest of his life; he knew that Cait was the love of his life and he knew that she always would be; he didn't want to lose her, it would just hurt too much for Michael.

Their life together meant so much to Michael and he knew that he was lucky to have his life with her and their baby daughter Lexi Rose who was just a few weeks old and loved her dad and mama so much; even Lexi would sleep on her dad's chest for a while too, Michael loved being a dad to Lexi Rose and always would be.

Cait had a strong love for Michael and knew how protective he was of her and their daughter, Michael was the love of her life and would always remain that way, their love was strong and Cait knew how special Michael was to her and the way he made her feel everyday they were together and how strong they were too; they were strong and so much in love.

Michael was happy with Cait and he knew that she was his entire world and he loved her more than anything in the world, they were a family with their six week old daughter Lexi, who was a happy baby, she was attatched to her dad and he knew how much he loved being a dad to his daughter who he loved so much.

Cait was glad to give Michael a chance to be a dad and also to make her happy at the same time, their love was so strong.

Michael loved how happy he was with Cait and their baby daughter; they brightened up his life and gave him a chance to be happy and to have a life that he deserved.

As Cait and Michael were happy together with their young daughter, Cait knew that neither of them had even told their families about their life together or even about baby Lexi either and they had made that choice together, to keep it a secret.

Michael loved his daughter and he was so happy to have a baby with Cait, they had been through a lot and now they were stronger than ever; they had a happy marriage and also their bbay daughter who they loved so much and always would forever; Michael trusted Cait with his life and knew how happy he was with her and always would be, he would be lost without her.

Cait put Lexi Rose to bed later that night, when Michael wrapped both arms around her, he was very loving towards her and he placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder as he then lead her to their bedroom, he showed her just how much he loved her; Cait knew how much she loved Michael and knowing that he meant so much to her.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cait knew that she and Michael had a strong bond together and they were a family witth their young baby daughter; Cait was happy with Michael whom she loved so much and they were a family with their baby girl; they still never told anyone about them, their families had no idea and it was the way that both Micael and Cait wanted, even as Michael knew that Cait used to be involved with Tommy but that wasn't good for Cait as she was a lot happier with Michael, they were married and had a daughter together.

Michael hoped that none of their families would find out about them, he wanted to be kept secret from everyone, he wanted to keep his family safe from harm, they had a place outside The Hill; he wanted to have a happy life with Cait and their baby girl somewhere new and they could be at peace, Cait loved Michael so much and she was happy to be with him and they were a family with their little girl and she knew that Michael was the love of her life and knew how much he meant to her.

Michael was happy to be with Cait and knew how much he loved her and always would; he kept her safe along with their daughter who meant so much to Michael and he loved being a dad to his little girl, he was happy with Cait and knew how strong their love was for each other and they had a close bond. Michael was happy to be with Cait and they trusted each other and Michael knew that he had to keep his family safe.

As Cait and Michael settled into being parents' to their daughter, he knew that neither of their families knew about them and Cait knew the reasons why they kept it a secret and she understood why and also that Michael wanted them to be safe from harm, he had to protect his little family one way or another. Cait was safe with Michael and she trusted him to keep her safe and she knew that she loved him so much and always would.

Michael was happy with Cait and he loved her so much.

Cait knew that neither family knew of them or their daughter, they had a long talk about it and agreed to keep it a secret; both had managed that and were living outside The Hill, they had a family home where they could raise their family in peace without anyone knowing about them, Cait knew how strong their love was for each other and she loved Michael so much and Cait was really happy to be his wife and mother of his child.

Michael was loving to Cait and he showed her love, he kept her close to him as they spent time in bed together. Michael was so happy to be with Cait and knew how much he loved her and their little family, as they settled together, Michael knew that he was lucky to have a family with Cait, she was everything to him.

Cait loved her life with Michael and they had a close bond together and meant a lot to each other.

As the next few months passed, Cait and Michael were closer than ever, when Michael asked Cait if they would expand their family and Cait told Michael that she would like to when it was the right time, Michael held Cait close to him and he showed her just how much he loved her and he held her close to him, he loved her so much, they were so close to each other and Michael loved her so much and they had a close bond.

Michael knew how much he loved Cait and he was happy to have her in his life and their little girl. Cait loved being with Michael and knew that she and their baby daughter was his little secret and she loved being his secret; Cait knew how protective he was of her and their baby girl, Cait trusted Michael to keep them safe. Michael would always keep his family safe, he would be lost without them, Michael showed Cait how much he loved her and they had a close bond; Cait loved being his wife and they were a close family.

Cait knew that they had kept their whole relationship-turned-marriage a secret from those clsoest to them and as Cait was close to Michael in their bed after he put their baby girl down for the night; he held Cait close to him and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he held her close to him, he loved her so much and knew how special she was to him, he loved Cait so much and their little girl too, he knew that Cait was an amazing mom to their daughter and he loved being a dad to his daughter.

Michael knew that he was lucky to have Cait in his life and he cared about her, he knew how much she meant to him and they shared a loving kiss, he loved her so much and knew that keeping their life together a secret was the right thing to do and as Michael held Cait close to him, he then wrapped their duvet around her, he wanted her to be warm and cosy in their bed, Cait loved how loving he was towards her.

Cait loved Michael so much and she belonged to him and she loved being his wife, she knew how protective he was of her and she loved him for that, he held her close at night, he needed to feel close to her and they were a close family with their little girl.

Even as they never told anyone about them and she loved him so much, he knew how much she meant to him.

What happens next?


End file.
